


Summertime Proposals

by afluffykiwi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ring Pops, but not seriously, just some teens on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick are on a date. Wally has a ring pop and a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldxcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/gifts).



It was 1:15 pm in the summer between Wally’s sophomore and junior year when he first proposed to Dick Grayson. It was a spur of the moment thing; he’d just found a cherry ring pop in a large bag of assorted candies and he was a little giddy from kisses and the heat. 

His hand closed around the package, covering it up enough that all he needed to do to keep Dick from really noticing was to kiss him. Like that was a hardship. He squirmed half-way onto his boyfriend, peppering his face with kisses before pressing their lips together, mouths slotting perfectly. Okay, almost-perfectly, because Dick had chosen that moment to start giggling and that made it kind of hard to give a  _ mindblowing _ kiss when the recipient couldn’t stay still for it.

But soon after the bird’s thin hands came up to tangle in Wally’s fiery hair, and Wally kind of lost himself in the kiss. Kind of forgot the whole proposing plan. 

When they broke to breathe he remembered, eyes lighting up with a small gasp, and then he was sliding of the bench they’d situated themselves onto so he could kneel in front of the younger boy. 

“Wally, what-”

“Hold on a sec, babe.” Wally held up a finger to shush him before uncurling his hand. 

He tugged at the package, now slick with sweat and extremely hard to open. He scowled at himself, because,  _ duh _ Wally, of course it would get sweaty it was hot out. He finally resorted to using his teeth and finally the ring pop was freed and he looked up to grin at his boyfriend.

“Babe, will you make me the happiest teen alive and marry me?”

“Wally, we’re in high school.”

“In the future, then. Will you marry sometime in the future? We can figure out the date later.”

Dick paused for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t fight back the grin that spread across his face.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Dick mumbled before lifting his hand.

Wally’s breath caught in his chest for a moment before it burst out in a high laugh, and he slid the ring onto Dick’s finger before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Oh,  _ dude _ , Ididn’tthinkyou’dactuallysayyes.”

“Wall, Wally, speed talk- what did you say?”

“Nothing,” He smiled, pulling back to kiss his cheek. Dick gave him this look- he didn’t buy that for a second- but then Wally was kissing him again and he let it go.

 

After another half an hour of kissing and cuddling, the teens went back to their snacks. Every so often their eyes would drift to the ring pop, which was really just a tangible promise to each other, before smiling and giggling to themselves. But then Dick had… a sudden realization.

“I have no idea how I’m going to explain this to B.”


End file.
